


The Sneak

by Solanyne



Series: Avatar The Last Airbender Oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanyne/pseuds/Solanyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi found himself fascinated with the enemy and Zuko can't help himself.</p><p>Remastered Version 9 Feb 2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sneak

Daichi and Aang were sat talking while drinking tea, Toph, laid sleeping in the other room after getting irritated with Sokka because he wouldn't shut up. Sokka was still sat complaining about something a man had said to him when they were in town earlier, Katara sighed, “Sokka will you please just shush, and stop complaining for one minute?” She said, frowning at her brother. Sokka folded his arms and turned his back to her like a child “Fine!” He said, now pouting slightly. Daichi smiled at the scene, while his mind wandered off. He began thinking of that boy, Zuko. They had bumped into him earlier that day. He had seen him a few times before, he was quite fascinated by him. He thought he was gorgeous. A blush slowly crawled its way onto his face as he thought about him.

Aang looked at Daichi and frowned at his blush, “Are you feeling OK?” he questioned, thinking that he may have a fever as his face was rather red. Daichi jumped slightly as he returned to world outside his head and looked at Aang, “Sorry, sorry, I was spacing a little.” He said, smiling slightly, Aang nodded still a little unsure but he let it drop. “Well, I think it’s time we went to bed, we have to have an early start tomorrow!” Announced Katara, standing up and pulling Sokka and Aang off to their rooms while they flailed their arms around from being dragged against their will. Daichi laughed a little before standing up and going to his own room. Once he got in there, he looked around his room, he knew this would be the last time for a long time that he would be sleeping in his own bed and the warmth of his own home. Looking around he smiled a little, he was going to miss it but he was still rather happy and excited to go traveling with his friends, getting to see new things and help out where he could.

He frowned slightly, he noticed his window had been opened he wandered over to it and shut it. “I don't remember opening that...” He said to himself, trying to rack his brain. As he was stood thinking, he didn't realise that someone was watching him from the shadows of his room. A hand slowly went around Daichi's mouth, “Don't panic, I'm not here to hurt anyone.” A male voice whispered into Daichi's ear. He recognised the voice straight away. It was the voice of the one he had begun to admire from afar, “Z-Zuko?” Daichi stammered, his voice being muffled slightly by the intruders hand. Zuko smirked at him and removed his hand from Daichi's mouth as he turned to look at him.

“What are you doing here?” Daichi questioned curiously, knowing that if the others were to find him here Zuko would be attacked. Zuko's smirk turned into a soft smile “I had to come and see you before you left on your journey tomorrow.” He said, stepping up to Daichi, causing him to blush slightly. “Why?” He asked, still very curious, he knew he should be shouting the others, to tell them Zuko was here, but he didn't want to. He couldn't. Zuko's smile turned into another smirk, making Daichi blush more. “Because,” He said, cupping the shorter male’s cheek with his hand and leaning in slowly “I want you.” Zuko spoke, in a breathy tone before kissing him passionately.

Daichi blushed furiously as Zuko kissed him. He stood stunned by his movement and forwardness, not quite sure what to do with himself. He was battling himself in his head, trying to get himself to respond to the kiss. Slowly he moved his arms up and around Zuko's neck, after managing to get over the shock, shyly kissing the scarred Prince back. Once Zuko felt arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around Daichi's waist and pulled him closer. Their chests now touching, Daichi blushed more, he was as red as a tomato. Zuko began nibbling on the boys bottom lip wanting entry. Daichi timidly opened his mouth for him and let their tongues meet in his mouth. Zuko forced his tongue into Daichis mouth, letting their saliva mix, letting out a soft moan as he rubbed his tongue against the shy boys.

Zuko slowly began to kiss from his mouth down his jawline to his neck. He began kissing and nipping at his neck not stopping until he heard a moan erupt from Daichi's throat. Once Zuko heard it, he smirked and began to suck gently. The moans that came from Daichi's mouth made Zuko want him more.

With one quick movement Zuko had Daichi pinned to his bed. Zuko smirked down at the blushing boy beneath him who was looking up at him with a cute expression. Zuko lent in and kissed him once more. This time forcing his tongue into his, rather than asking for entry, Daichi didn’t complain.

Zuko moved, going back to attacking his neck while letting his hands roam the body beneath him. He let his hands slowly travel up Daichi's top. Daichi let out a slight moan, Zuko's touch sent shivers up his spine. Zuko decided to rid Daichi's of his top, doing so rather quickly, flinging it to the floor, not taking his lips away from the boy any longer than he had to. He began nipping at Daichi's collar bone before trailing kisses down his chest, encircling his left nipple with his tongue teasingly, causing Daichi to let out another slight moan. Zuko spent only a few seconds here before he licked his way down to the top of Daichi's trousers, sending more shivers up his spine.

Daichi could feel his pants growing tighter and tighter very quickly as Zuko continued to tease him this way. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Zuko trail his tongue down, with his hand rubbing his hard member over his pants. Daichi blushed slightly, looking down at Zuko, who had already unbuttoned the trousers and slid them off, throwing them to the floor to join the discarded top. His boxers soon followed. Leaving Daichi completely nude in front of Zuko. Daichi blushed furiously once again. Zuko smirked, “Blushing Daichi?” He said in a husky whisper, a smirk still plastered on his face as he let his hands slowly slide up his bare thighs.

Zuko never took his eyes of Daichi's face as he slowly lowered his head to Daichi’s erection. He teased him by licking around the base before slowly licking up the shaft, causing Daichi to moan louder. Zuko smirked, biting his bottom lip as he felt his own erection twitch in his pants. He pulled his own hard cock from his pants and played with himself as he licked the tip of Daichis erect member, causing a louder moan to erupt from Daichi's throat. Hearing that, Zuko couldn’t tease him any longer, he took Daichi into his mouth, taking as much in as he could, sucking hard on him. Zuko grazed his teeth ever so gently against the underside of Daichi, causing pre cum. Zuko’s mouth just felt so good. Daichi’s hand getting lost in Zuko's long shaggy black hair. Zuko swallowed the small amount of pre cum before making his way back up to Daichi’s mouth.

Zuko kissed him roughly, letting Daichi taste himself before taking off his own clothing. Zuko placed his index finger and middle finger to Daichi's lips and instructed him to suck. Daichi obediently did so, taking both fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. Letting his tongue slide between them as he did so. Zuko smirked down at him and watched him work, as he waited he played with himself more, enjoying the sensation of Daichi’s tongue on his fingers.

Once Zuko’s fingers were properly lubricated he pulled his fingers from Daichi’s mouth. Daichi turned around, getting onto his hands and knees after being told to do so. Zuko slowly inserted one of his fingers gently and slowly fingered him until he was used to it. Then inserting his second finger. Daichi winced a little but moaned slightly once he got used to the fingers being there. Zuko began to scissor his fingers, stretching him further preparing him for what was to come next. Zuko then slowly inserted a third finger, stretching him even further, he wanted it to be as painless as possible for him. Daichi tried to keep his moans quiet, he didn't want the others to hear but he couldn't help it, he let out a loud moan as the third finger was inserted. It hurt but felt so good.

Zuko smirked and after a few minutes of preparation he pulled his fingers out, earning a small whimper of disappointment from Daichi. “Don't worry Daichi, you will be moaning again soon.” Zuko whispered to the boy below him as he positioned himself at his entrance. Daichi waited in anticipation for what was to come.

Zuko slowly entered him, causing a moan of pleasure to instantly come from Daichi's lips. A smirk came across Zuko’s face as placed his hands on Daichi’s hips and slowly started to move in and out of him. Daichi moaned louder, gripping the bedsheets beneath him. Zuko let a moan erupt from his throat, this was what he was working towards, and it was definitely worth the wait. Daichi bucked into him wanting Zuko to go faster and harder. Zuko complied and began to go faster, hitting him harder moaning as he did so. Daichi moaned Zuko's name softly as he kept in rhythm with him.

Zuko lent over Daichi more so he could go deeper into him. Daichi moaned Zuko's name louder as more pleasure washed over him. Daichi's mind was spinning, no one had ever made him feel this way before, the pleasure surging throughout his body was immense. Zuko was moaning softly as he continued at a fast and hard pace, enjoying Daichi's moans of ecstasy.

After a while of pleasure, Daichi could slowly feel himself coming to his climax, he moaned louder as he could feel himself coming. Zuko could feel the younger male below him shaking slightly, as his arms were slowly giving way from exhaustion. Zuko wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up. He knew his climax was coming closer so begun to thrust into Daichi faster. Both of them moaning almost in sync.

The faster rhythm of Zuko caused Daichi to finally hit his climax, causing him to ejaculate. Zuko still held Daichi by the waist as he continued for a few more seconds before he came, he moaned softly as he released his seed into Daichi. He pulled out of him and collapsed to the bed beside him, panting heavily he pulled Daichi into an embrace which he happily accepted and nuzzled into Zuko.

They were both still panting heavily, sweaty and exhausted. They both knew that no one would ever be able to find out about what they had done tonight. Zuko stroked his new lover's hair softly, wishing that he could stay like that for the rest of the night but he knew he couldn't and so did Daichi, “Do you really have to go?” Daichi questioned, quite upset that Zuko would have to leave him. Zuko nodded, “I can't stay here, we both know that.” He replied, kissing Daichi's forehead gently. Daichi gave him a sad smile which made Zuko's heart ache. He didn't want to see his lover upset but he knew he couldn't stay, it would be disastrous if anyone were to come in and see them like this.

Zuko slowly sat up and got himself dressed, Daichi watching him with sadness in his eyes. He understood that no one could ever know and he understood why, but it still made his heart hurt. Once Zuko was dressed he walked over to Daichi and pressed his lips against his lovingly. Daichi returned the kiss immediately.

Zuko pulled away and kissed Daichi's forehead once again, “Don't be upset, I'll be seeing you again soon,” He promised, smiling down at him with loving eyes. Daichi smiled at the promise and hugged Zuko before letting him go. Zuko went over to the window and opened it, “I love you, Daichi.” He said softly, before jumping out of the window and vanishing.

Daichi sat on his bed still staring at where his lover had just stood and smiled to himself, he knew he would be seeing him again soon, after all, Zuko had promised. He crawled into his bed exhausted, he would clean up in the morning, right now, he needed sleep. He fell to sleep almost immediately, his last thoughts, of Zuko.


End file.
